A Blackened Rose
by Tadersaurs-rex
Summary: Shadows gone...Amy left broken...when will they be reunited as one. A Blackened Rose puts a twist on a Shadamy tale...love, betrayal, heartache and so much more...Some Lemon! in later chapters. Please Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters SEGA does…Lemon in ch. 2

A Blackened Rose Ch.1

Amy's pov.

I wake up in my pink empty bed in my very pink room like every day. I move from my comfy sheets to a hot steamy shower washing away my empty heart, before I put on my fake smile for everyone to see. I get out and dry off and stand in front of the mirror…what do I see?… "I see my pink quills wet and longer than my shoulders, fair and toned skin, not too fat or too skinny body; but what do I really see… I look deeper into my eyes and straight to my soul…just empty…waiting to be loved." I shake my bad feeling and go to my room to get dressed. Standing in front of my closet dressed in pink lace bra and undies. I replace my typical pink dress for a black A Day to Remember V-neck that shadow got me 2 years ago and white shorts and instead of boots I go for my black converse. I take a deep breath and realize change is good I need to get out of my norm and try something new for a change. My shirt got me thinking of that black and crimson hedgehog wondering where he might me or what is he doing, he left 5 months ago for a mission from G.U.N, we were getting close…to close for his comfort I guess, you'd think after being with him for 4 years he'd love me by now…but all I was to him was a fuck buddy, a tear falls and I wipe it up before it hits my cheek. "I DON'T CARE! I'M DONE!" I walk over to my night stand grabbing the silver picture frame of me riding shadows back I chunk it hard at a wall letting the glass shatter as I crumble to the floor sobbing..."Why? Why can't anyone love me…after realizing that Sonic would never love me and I was only a friend, Shadow was right there to pick up the pieces but when I really need him he's gone!" I sit there crying my eyes out as I crawl to the broken glass picking up the picture and hold it to my chest. "Shadow I need you…please tell me I'm more than your friend and that you actually love and care about me…that's all I want…all I ever wanted." I dry my tears, put the picture back on my nightstand and clean up the broken glass; I cut my hand by grabbing the last big piece the wrong way. "Shit" I see the blood flowing down my hand and onto my arm…I don't care…I shrug and put the glass in the trash there's a ring from the door. "Coming" without thinking I grab a towel and head down stairs. I open the door to see Rouge.

"Hey girl" Rouge says with a wicked smile.

"Oh hey Rouge" I smile "What are you doing here?"

"Ames did you forget we are supposed to have breakfast at your place and nice outfit"

"Oh crap! I totally forgot…come on in…you know where everything is just let me clean up and well get started and thanks I wanted to go for something new" I walk over to the sink and wash my cut hand, reaching inside my cabinet I pull out my ban aids and gauze.

Rouge comes in and closes the front door and sits by the bar.

"Amy! What the hell happened are you okay?"

"Oh. This yes I'm fine, one of my picture frames broke this morning and cut me" I put a ban aid and wrap it up in gauze. "See…all better" I show her and smile. "Shall we start cooking?

"YES! Im starved" She comes around from the bar to wash her hands and help.

Many broken eggs and flipped pancakes later Rouge and I find ourselves outside on my back porch eating and drinking coffee.

"MMM…Rouge I think we out did ourselves" chewing my last bite of pancake

"MMMHMM… I must say Ames you're quite a better cook than I am"

"Hahaha I thought that's the main reason we cook over here" I playfully nudge her arm

"Haha good point" she says with a smile

I look out into the morning sunset and sigh

Rouge turns to look at me. "You miss him don't you…"

"Yea wouldn't you miss knuckles…but at least he loves you…"

"Amy, Shadow does love you…he is very stubborn and doesn't know how to show it…trusts me he talks about you all the time…Amy this, Amy that…to be honest it was driving me insane"

I smile and laugh "really?"

"Haha yes really!" she nudges me back

I smile even bigger feeling all giddy inside…just maybe he really does love me…

Rouge and I finally clean up the kitchen and decide to go shopping at the mall. We wonder into Hot Topic to get a few graphic tees, Nike to get some new workout clothes; finally Forever 21 to check out new dresses. I scan the racks trying to find something showy but not too much, until I came across this lacy black knee length sundress. "It's perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

I go into the dressing room and try it on. "You look great in it rose…" I turn around to see who said that and I'm caught and held in someone's arms. I feel his nice warm fur and plays with his cute white fluff on his chest. "SHADOW! You're back?!" I wiggle out of his embrace and wrap my arms around his neck and laying a big kiss on his lips, which he returned powerfully. We stay there for a little while kissing until I break free to breathe. "Haha nice to see you too Pretty…I see that you've missed me" he says with a slight smirk. I punch him hard and square in the arm. "OW..what was that for Rose" "Don't call me Rose for one thing and for the second thing…you didn't even bother to call or let me know that you're alive and okay…or that you love me…"

"I call you Rose when I get aggrevated with you…and I couldn't call you for your own protection, and if I didn't love you then I wouldn't have bothered to come back" he huffs when he is done. I look down and start to cry and I really don't know why either…"I've never heard you say it…I've always thought I was your fuck buddy" he tilts my chin up making me look into his ruby eyes. "Amy…you're not my fuck buddy…I really do love you, I'm very closed off and I don't know how to tell you… Amelia Lynn Rose I am hopelessly in love with you" He wipes away my tear and holds me close. I sniffle and smile. "Shadow…the ultimate life form the Hedgehog I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you too."

"I know Pretty I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiles "Come on Amy let's get out of here and go back to your place…I want to take you somewhere nice and that dress look perfect on you" I smile and hug him tight in one of my own death hugs. "Okay let me pay and tell Rouge I'm going." "Okay I'll be waiting for you outside" he kisses me one last time before sneaking out the dressing room. I chuckle as I take off the dress and get my regular clothes on. I find Rouge to tell her I'm going home and show her the dress I just bought. She says okay and I head out the door to find Mr. Shady leaning against the glass window, he seems so peaceful just standing there…"You ready to go Pretty?" "Huh..oh yes Shady I'm ready" "Good" We walk outside to find his red and black motor cycle parked in the closet space next to a pink bug. I hop on and wrap[ my arms around his warm torso while clenching on to the bag; we roll out of the parking lot and speed down the freeway before we had to our house…hmm I guess he does love me after all…I smile and clench tighter until he pulls up into my drive.

I hop off giving him a slight kiss before I unlock my door and go inside tossing the bag on my couch, removing my gloves, shoes and going straight to the fridge, "I'm sorry Shady I got really thirsty want something" he close the door and sits on the couch "No thanks…Pretty you can't give me what I want. Yet" "Oh…okay Shady…umm… so where are you taking me?" I say walking around the bar to sit with him on the couch "I was thinking I cook for you…we have a nice peaceful dinner here if that's okay with you" "That sounds great…but what about my dress?" I say looking at him sideways "Oh…yea…well you look beautiful with what you have on" he kisses my neck softly" "mmm" I murmur "You can wear it…Sunday…to Rouges party" "Oh yea forgot about that" "mmhmm" he continues to kiss up my neck and nibble on my ear. "hehe..Shady" I say softly as he slides his hands down the sides of my shirt and slowly creep them inside and pull the shirt up "Mmm..Amy…I've missed you so much..." "Shady...I've missed you too…how about we move this to somewhere more comfortable..." he nods and picks me up bridal style while kissing me he takes me upstairs and into my bedroom sets me down on the bed. We kiss passionately, Deeping our kisses until Shadow is straddling me. I pull him in closer as he pulls my shirt off reviling my lacy DD pink bra. "mm so much for diner" I say with a smile "Heh heh…I am having mine now" right when he says that he pulls one of my cups down and sucking my nipple, while massaging the other..."Ooh..Shady" I moan softly as he rolls his tongue against my nipple while sucking…"mmm" I seep my fingers into his quills pulling slightly. He reaches around my back to unclasp my bra and pulls it off tossing it to my chair; he slides his hands down my chest and to my shorts with a nod of approval he unbutton and removes them tossing them by my shirt. I grind against his bulging erection. "mm Shady…I want you.." "Mm what..Rose you want me…are you sure" he slides one hand up my chest squeezing my breast and the other down to my undies rubbing the front. I gasp and moan softly "mmhmm…Shady I really do" "good" he says with a wicked smile. He slowly takes off my undies and rubs my pussy. I moan…pulling his lips to mine to suppress it "Ahh…Shady…" "mmm" He slowly inserts a finger inside of me pushing in and out, I pull on his quills harder holding in my moan. "Come on Pretty…let it out" Shadow says while sticking another finger in me. I can't hold it. "Ahhh! Shady…yes!" I moan loudly. "That's my girl" "Ohh Shady please….i can't take much longer…" "heh..heh…as you wish" he says with a smirk. I pull him up to me kissing him deeply as he teases me with his fully hard cock rubbing it against my pussy before pushing it in slowly. "Ohhhmmmm….Shady….yes" "Mmm..Pretty I've missed you so much" he eases back and forth before he slams in "Ahhh…mm yes…oh yes…" I moan loudly as he moves back and forth faster grinding against me. I wrap my legs around his torso pulling him closer than ever before. He groans "mmm Amy…" "OH SHADY..." I pull on his quills he starts fucking harder and deeper. I can feel his cock loving me so deep, I can't help but think how much I've missed him. He pushes in faster. "AHH SHADY…IM…GONNA…CUM" "Cum for me baby" with that he trust in hard and I jolt up moaning loudly and before I can come down from my orgasm, Shadow thrust in three more time and cums too "MMM… YES…PRETTY…AHH" we catch our breath; I untangle him and lay on his chest. "Heh..heh that was good dinner" Shadow says while kissing my forehead. I just nod and giggle "I love you Shady" "And I you Rose" I close my eyes and dose off into a sweet, but dark dream.


	3. Chapter 3

ABR- Amy's nightmare

I drift off into a dark slumber. I find my self feeling something underneath me, I move off to see who it is...It's Shadow...he's cold and shivering. I pull the covers up. I then sit up and look around...we arnt at my place. It's all dark and gray with a big closet and bath room...*Must be shadows?*. I hear a small cry in the other room, I flinch startled by it. I get up and put one of Shadows shirts over me it comes just past my butt. I walk out of them room and past the bathroom to catch a glimpse of me. I have longer hair and I move my shirt down to reveal Blackened rose tattoo on my shoulder blade...my boobs are bigger and I'm more fit.. I look down and poke at them. "What the heck"..the cry is getting louder. I shake my head and move on to the next room. I'm taken back by what I see. I see a crib, little toy chest and a small closet...and as I move slowly closer to see what's inside...I find a little baby boy hedgehog with black fur and stripes of pink..."Shhh...baby I'm here" I say while picking up the baby and hold it into my arms. "Hey little guy..." He quiets down and falls back asleep. I think to my self *is this mine and Shadows child...it hast to be...but when...* I hear a loud crash in the kitchen. "Shady is that you?" The baby starts to cry again "No..No it's okay...shhhh" I rock the baby back and forth. "AMY! AMY WHERE ARE YOU" shadow yells. "SHADY IM IN HERE" I reply back. The baby starts to cry. He comes running in "Here take this and take Remi and get out of here now" he hands me a chaos emerald "Shady what's going on?! I can use this I don't possess the right power". Gunshots fire off closer to the room. Remi starts to cry louder. "You don't. but Remi does" he rubs Remi's head he softens down "Take mommy to safe place..now, Pretty I don't have time to explain its G.U.N...please go" "Shady I'm not just gonna leave you here" a big blast of darkness comes into the room slamming me up against the wall. My shoulder is cut and the baby cries loudly. I cradle the baby so he's okay. "SHADOW!" "PROTECT THE BABY! REMIi! GO TO SAVE PLACE NOW!" Holding onto Remi and the emerald, a flash of green and the image of Shadows life being sucked out of him with shot wounds seeping blood. Is the last I see. "NOOOOO..." I jolt up in a pool of sweat. "SHADOW...NOOO!" I'm waken from my daze as Shadow shakes me awake. I look around and I'm back in my room. Shadow is looking at me worried. "Amy..are you okay? You woke up screaming...Pretty...talk to me.


End file.
